The Boy Wonder Meets His Match
by musicis4ever
Summary: Victoria Isles, better known as Ivory Isley, is the daughter of Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy). When she hangs out with her classmate Dick Grayson, sparks fly between them. Will she be able to keep her secret, or will she have to kill him? Read to find out! Rated T just in case!


**Hello audience! I know this is an old show, but like I said before, this is a no judging zone. Please review to tell me what you liked or something else. Just no flames, thanks!**

**Meaghan**

**Chapter 1: The Fundraiser**

This story begins when I was in my junior year of college. I knew Dick Grayson from my classes, but I'd never really hung out with him. Until the day I busted my mother out of Arkham Asylum.

"Sorry, kid! Excuse me, sir. Pardon me, ma'am. Oh, I _do_ apologize, Mr. Stevens! Sorry, Babs! Love the new hairdo, by the way." I said, running through the crowd of people, on my way to the Asylum.

"Wait a second, Vic!" Barbara Gordon called, running to catch up with me. I was impressed because not only was she wearing three inch black heels, but she was also in a tight, long, dark blue evening dress. I sighed, letting her catch me. I was holding a beautiful new plant for my mother, and I had dirt all over my overalls (yes, I still wore them, but only when I was gardening). Barbara took a few moments to catch her breath.

"Girl, you run fast!" She panted.

"Thank you, Babs! What's up?"

"Where are you going?"

"Um…" I quickly raked my mind for an excuse. My green eyes lit up as I thought of one.

"I'm just going to give this plant to your dad. You know, as a thank you for his saving my life the other day." I prayed she'd take my lie. I aimed too high.

"Oh! Cool. But you _do_ know the police station is on the _other_ side of Gotham, right?" She said, raising an eyebrow at me. Her blue eyes penetrated my soul. I winced, feeling my pale face flush.

"I forgot, sorry." I looked up and gasped in surprise. Barbara looked behind her, but nothing was there. In that moment, I conjured up a wall of ivy, climbed it, and escaped with the plant. By the time she turned back around, the wall was gone. I was perched ten feet above her head, hidden in the shadows of the apartments. I held my breath.

"Victoria Isles, I'll get an answer out of you yet!" She claimed, walking away. I slowly let the air out of my lungs, thanking God for being on my side this time. I cradled the plant in the crook of my left arm, dropping silently to the ground. I looked around for any lights that might be on. The coast was clear for now. I set the plant down gently and took off my overalls. I set my gardening boots near a trashcan, along with the overalls. I flipped my red hair as I looked up in time to see a figure fly over me. It was too large to be an animal and too quiet to be a plane. I narrowed my eyes, putting my emerald mask on. My costume matched my mask and looked exactly like my mother's, aside from the golden belt I wore around my waist that held all my weapons. Well, _almost_ all. I still had my nature powers.

"Well, Mom, you won't be disappointed!" I said, scooping up the plant. I ran with it to the Asylum, used my ivy wall to get over the gates, and snuck inside. I knocked out the guards and took the key to my mother's cell. When I got there, she smiled.

"Hello, Ivory, I'm so glad you're here." She embraced me as soon as I opened the cell.

"C'mon, Mom, we don't have much time!" I grabbed the plant, took her hand, and we escaped together. The alarms blared, but we were already gone. The following morning, I was watching the news. My costume and mask were hanging in my closet. Summer Gleason was reporting as always.

"Just last night, Poison Ivy escaped yet again, but the question that's on everyone's lips is who busted her out and why?" She was saying. The T.V. turned off. I scoffed.

"_Mom!"_ I said.

"Sorry, Ivory, but you know we don't watch the news." She said, flipping her red hair over her shoulder. She was wearing a grey tee shirt and jeans.

"Normal people do," I grumbled, folding my arms.

"Dear, you're creasing your new dress." Mom made me stand up and she fixed my sleeveless light blue dress.

"What's the occasion again?" She asked, braiding my hair.

"I'm going to meet Commissioner Gordon at the Wayne Fundraiser tonight. My classmate Dick Grayson invited me as his plus one. _Ow!_" I complained, as she pulled my hair.

"You're done, Ivory."

"Mom, I told you that I'm Victoria Isles here. Not Ivory Isley." I said, throwing on my black jacket.

"Well, how are you going to explain – " Mom was cut off by a car horn honking.

"Let's continue this conversation later, Mom, Dick's waiting for me. Love you!" I kissed her cheek and left. I locked the door, putting my keys in my purse. I got in the car.

"You clean up nicely, Victoria." Dick said, as we drove.

"You do too, Dick." That's all I needed to say for the rest of the drive. Which wasn't that far, actually. The fundraiser took place about a mile away from where I lived. Dick turned off the car and opened my door for me.

"Thank you!" I said, impressed. I was even more so when he offered his arm to me. I smiled, taking it. He opened the door and let me go inside.

"You're very chivalrous, Dick. I like that in a man." I smiled at him again. His face flushed.


End file.
